That Girl
by LiLDraGoNGuRL28
Summary: AU. Xiao Lang's mother goes through heart surgery and receives the heart of a certain emerald-eye's brother. Xiao Lang meets this girl, to only learn she was moving in with him. This effected him in many ways unknown. Full Summary inside.
1. Chapter One

Konnichiwa minna-san! =) I'm back with a story that I'm ALREADY proud of! Hehe of course I'm proud of Bachelor Number, who? But I enjoyed writing this new story and it's only the first chapter. The first chapter is pretty short, but I think you'll enjoy that I posted two chapters at one time! =D Well here's the FULL SUMMARY. I'm sorry guys, I had to get this one out! It was crying to be free…I'll finish BNW soon! PROMISE! 

****

Summary: AU. Xiao Lang, 16, owner of Li Corp. Non-social teenager, whose mother went through a heart transplant. He learns that his mother got the heart of a certain emerald eyes' brother. But this emerald beauty is now homeless due to an accident that happened before. And Xiao Lang's mother decides to take her in. This change, flips Xiao Lang's world from his serious, older self, to bring out the real teen in him. And to open his heart into love. 

****

Disclaimer: Like all of you, I can only wish to own CCS! It's too bad, huh? At least I own some of the characters in this story. * cries * I WANT SYAORAN! 

****

That Girl

-_LiLDraGoNGuRL28…aka **May**_

Chapter One

**** __

Syaoran's POV

I slowly walked down the hallway, unloosening my collar and fixing my hair. I needed to look appropriate for my mother at all times. I gulped at the thought of my mother yelling at me for my clothes being not ironed. I quickly straightened out my clothes and took a deep breath. My mother just went through surgery, heart implant. It scared me to death the day I saw her in pain. She has never shown any physical pain that was brought to her, until that day. 

That day was a few months back. She was put on the waiting list, since so many were in favor of a new heart. She would've waited longer if it weren't for my temper. I swear I made the doctor crap in his pants when he saw me holding on to my prized position. My sword, I mean. A few days after my whole encounter with the doctor, I came to visit him again to apologize. But once he saw me, he hid behind his desk and yelled:

__

"I MOVED HER! I MOVED HER!" 

When he yelled that, it confused me. _Where did he move her?_ I laughed to the expression he had on his face. He told me that he moved my mother near the top of the list. I had no time to apologize to him then, so I left, leaving him with a "Thank you!" I silently thanked my sword too. It had never once failed me. 

I finally found my mother's room and sighed before opening the door and stepping inside. I ruffled with my hair before having my mother in sight. I smiled to see she was all right. She was reading a book, which was quite big. She looked up to the noise I caused and smiled. I quickly walked up to her and handed the bouquet that I clutched in my hands. 

She took it gracefully and set it near her. She patted the bed telling me sit down. I carefully sat down, making sure that I didn't sit on one of her legs. She smiled sweetly and took one of my hands. I looked down at her hand on mine and then looked up to her with eyes of confusion. My mother and I never really had any physical contact with each other. Yeah, there were times when I was hurt or was younger, but other than that…no. 

All she did was smile back and turned her gaze to the left side of her. I followed her gaze and my eyes came upon a sleeping girl at my age. IV was connected to her, so I was guessing it was another patient. But why was my mother sharing a room? She has a lot of money to afford her own room. I detested against what I saw and quickly stood up.

"Mother, why aren't you in your own room?" I spoke, my voice sharp and cold. She winced to my tone and shushed me.

"Quiet child, you'll wake her." She said protecting the girl. Her eyes came to worry as she looked at the girl. She stirred a bit, before relaxing once more in her sleep. 

"Mother, you need to be in your own room. I cannot have you sharing with others." I said bringing up the subject again, except I said it a little quieter. Her eyes came back to me, with a look of anger in them.

"And why not, Xiao Lang?" she questioned. I thought for a minute and tried to make up an excuse. But nothing came to mind.

"That's what I thought." She said smiling. I slumped and took a seat nearby her bed.

"But why mother?" she looked at me and then looked back at the girl in her sleep. 

"Because that girl over there, I got her brother's heart." My eyes widened to my mother's words. Many questions flooded through my head but I let one at a time slip out of my mouth.

"Well then what is she doing here, what happened to her?" I asked. I watched my mother as her eyes turned soft and depressed.

"You see, Xiao Lang, she's Japanese, not Chinese." Well I did take notice into that, but what does that have to deal with anything? 

"Well, she was imported from Japan to come here to be treated. She lost too much blood to be treated in Japan. So they took her here to get a better treatment. Her blood type is rare, and Hong Kong provided her with the right type. Right now she is okay, they've treated her well. All she has to recover from is a broken leg. How I ended up with her brother's heart was because, before she was in the hospital, she got into a car accident. Her father and brother died, but yet she survived the whole thing. She was very lucky. This happened a week ago. I got her brothers heart a few days after he died, but she didn't arrive until another day after my surgery. I had to have her in my room, in thanks for her brother's heart." She paused for a moment, while I was taking this all in. But before I can ask any questions, she continued.

"I apologized to her, but yet all she has shown me was kindness. She wasn't mad, only depressed. She said she was thankful that his heart was able to save someone's life. We've talked lots these past 2 days. She's very kind, and she is your age. I told her about you. And she seemed to have much interest. Oh, and one more thing. She is anemic." She finished.

"Anemic? You mean she can't remember anything?" I asked confused of what _anemic _was.

"No Xiao Lang! That's amnesia. **Anemic **is when you are low on blood. Since her blood type is so rare, it was hard to give her all the blood back. So at times she will feel dizzy and can faint. So you would need to keep an eye on her. Make sure she doesn't stand up for so long before she returns to her normal self." 

What did she mean that _I _had to keep an eye on her? What was she talking about? It's not like I was going to be seeing her a lot. 

"I took custom over her." And there it was. Those words turned and flipped everything upside down. It took me awhile before I actually reacted.

"WHAATTT!!!" I yelled. My mother jumped and sweatdropped. She calmed me down, by making me sit down again and let her explain.

"Well, I didn't exactly adopt her, cause well she is old enough to live on her own. But I convinced her to stay with us, before she can go on her way again. She is still young, even if she is at age where she can be alone. She is only staying with us, Xiao Lang, because she has no other place to go. It took me awhile to convince her to live with us, but then she soon agreed. And plus Xiao Lang, its getting lonely in the house, without your four sisters. I think having another daughter figure would be nice." She finished and then winked at me. 

I sat back. What did she mean by that and why did she wink at me? I took a glance to the quite pale girl and started to notice her beauty. Even with being pale she still gained her form and grace in her sleep. I guess it won't be that bad. Or at least I hope it won't be. 

Review please. =) 

-**LiLDraGonGuRL28…aka May **

****


	2. Chapter Two

Konni guys! I promised you the second chapter along with the first…so here it is. =) enjoy! 

****

Disclaimer: Like all of you, I can only wish to own CCS! It's too bad, huh? At least I own some of the characters in this story. * cries * I WANT SYAORAN! 

****

Reminder: 

__

I sat back. What did she mean by that and why did she wink at me? I took a glance to the quite pale girl and started to notice her beauty. Even with being pale she still gained her form and grace in her sleep. I guess it won't be that bad. Or at least I hope it won't be. 

Chapter Two

__

Syaoran's POV

****

The Next Day

__

I sighed as the bell finally rang, signaling us that school was over. And I thanked God it was done. I had to go home, go to my work, and then go visit my mother. I lazily got up from my seat and headed towards the door. I had no reason to stay and converse with anyone. I was also hoping to get out before…

"LI!!!!" a short, annoying girl with red hair and brown eyes came prancing around me. I sighed and closed my eyes for a few seconds. I sighed again and looked down at the short girl. Well okay, she wasn't super short, but compared to me, she's very short. 

"What do you want, Xi Sha?" I calmly said. This girl has been stalking me for 3 years around, since I got in high school and she annoys me so much. I'm not one who usually would think wrong about someone, but I couldn't help it. She was so annoying. 

"What are you doing today?" she said in her wanna-be-cute-voice. She tried too hard. 

"I'm busy." I said as I continued to walk away. But she followed. 

"Well, what are you doing that makes you so busy?" she answered smiling, while trying to keep up with me. You don't know how happy I was; knowing how to drive and I didn't need to walk home. 

"I have to do stuff." I replied coldly. I FINALLY reached my car and opened the front door, throwing my books in the back. I set my book bag in the passenger seat before sitting myself down and shutting the door behind me. I put the window down a little bit and entered my key in the ignition. Once I started the car and mumbled bye to Xi Sha, I reversed, pulling out of the parking lot. I did this swiftly and coolly. I sped off leaving Xi Sha standing in the middle of the road waving. I shook my head as I exited out of the gates, leaving school property. 

My car, the second love of my life. The first, was my sword and martial arts. Oh, fighting, how I love to do so. Well, don't get me wrong, I didn't enjoy hurting someone, unless they tried something on me or anyone close to me. I do get in fights once in awhile, but never in school. I can never have my permanent record ruined. 

Anyways, I'm driving home and just loving the speed. Speed is nice. I put all my windows down of my beautiful Acura Integra. (**A/N**: MY DREAM CAR…) My car was all black with mirror tint windows. It looked very simple and I didn't hook up my car to the max. Although, I did have a few little toys for my car. 

As I switched gears, I took my small flip phone out and pressed a few numbers. As I finished and closed the phone, I pulled into the opening gate and drove up to my parking garage. Where my other beauty stays, my motorcycle. 

The garage door closed as I stepped into the house. Or mansion. Whatever you wanna call it. I passed by a few of my maids, who had their heads bowed down. I quickly made my way to my room to change clothes. I went to a private school, so I had to wear a uniform. I changed into something much more comfortable and headed on my way out again, to work. 

I work at my families business. **Li Corp. ** My dad died when I was younger and my mother held over the business. But lately since her heart problem, I had to take over. My sisters works there also, but I hold the company together. I know I'm only 16, but like my mother said, this age I can live alone, but I chose not to. I still have much to finish like school and whatever comes along with being a teen. 

Our family business consists of selling car parts and everything that deals with cars. Where do you think I got a love for my own car? Knowing how rich this business is, I could've had a nicer car, but I always looked forward to getting an Integra. I only needed to stop by work for an hour or two to catch a meeting with another corporation that's dying to take over my company. But no matter how hard they try, they won't able to take it. My father put his heart into this business and I plan to do the same. 

Nobody really knows that I work this job, cause I'm not a social person. I really didn't plan to be one too. But why did I have the weirdest feeling that, tonight, everything's going to change. Yesterday my mother told me that I was going to meet that girl, since she was going to be up. She wasn't up yesterday because I came really early in the morning before school. I was scared knowing that I was going to meet a girl who was going to be staying with us till who knows when. 

How was that girl going to act? What's her name? Surprisingly that's one thing my mother decided to leave out or she just didn't remember to tell me. I wonder if she's nice. But I had this crazy urge, to see her eyes. I wonder why. 

I walked into the gigantic building made for the Li corp. I was greeted by one of the guards and I bowed my head a bit as I passed by. I quickly headed towards the elevators, making it to the top floor, where my office was kept. My office was like half of the floor, or maybe even more then that. Cause I had everything in my office, it was like my own apartment. The other part of the floor was the meeting room. I still surprise myself on how much I know about this company. I'm _only _16 and I own this company. No wonder I wasn't social, I had too much to do. 

I had about 5 minutes before the meeting was ending and I would be able to visit my mother. Oh, and meet _that girl._ I was excited, quite weirdly to think, but I was excited. I was dazed into my own dream world, but 3 sharp words caught my attention. 

__

"He's TOO young!" came from the owner of the _supposedly_ ally company, **Extreme Speed Corp**. He was a man in his late 30s, who stood about an inch taller than I, with dark brown hair and black eyes. Scary if you ask me. This man owned the name Ganasaki Hisho (Last name first.) He was, of course, from Japan, since Japan is one of the top selling countries on car products. 

I turned my glare to the older man, who protested against me being president of Li Corp. I beg to differ, I really think that I know just as much as he does about being in the car business. At this point, Ganasaki was on his feet yelling to my vice president, who was older than I, Huang Ghi. (Last name first, and his name is pronounced. "G") Ganasaki acted as if I wasn't present.

"He's too young and doesn't know a thing about this business! I promise we'd keep this company in great condition if you join with us, and have me own the company. I just want the safety for our partnership. I can at least hold the company till the youngin' gets older." Ganasaki debated still on his feet. I sighed and took my head off of my hand that I was leaning on.

"First, Mr. Ganasaki, I may be young, but I can hold down this company a lot better than you can keep yours. You are very lucky my mother put you in partnership with us, or else I would've declined quite quickly. And second, no one takes over the company unless their last name is **Li**. And I'm pretty sure that your last name isn't. If you continue to complain for no reason, then I will have no choice but to cease our partnership. I'm sorry to say but I can not trust your word. So this was a lame excuse for a meeting. Everyone is dismissed." I stated like a grown adult. I hope he feels stupid. 

Ganasaki got up in anger and closed his briefcase harshly. Him and his men quickly left my meeting room without hesitation and I slumped back in my chair. I turned to my vice president, Ghi, and smirked a bit. A bright smile reached his face as he patted my shoulder. 

"Well said, Li." We go on last name basis, because of a simple joke. Huang Ghi (Last name first.) was 10 years older than me. Though he seemed like my age, cause we were the youngest in the industry. He was like a brother to me. 

"Thanks Hu(ang)." I replied lazily. I called him Hu for short, if I was really lazy or tired. Most of my men left the room and last to leave was Ghi. He waved before leaving me in peace in my room. I looked at my watch and quickly stood up and headed towards my office. I picked up my keys and went straight to the elevator. I had to go to my mother already. 

On the way to the hospital, I picked up some food at the closest Japanese restaurant. I was hoping it would make_ that girl, _as I called her, feel welcome. After all, she wasn't in Japan anymore, and by the looks of it, she wasn't going to be for awhile. 

I pulled into the parking space and quickly made my way inside, grasping onto the bag of food. I remembered exactly where my mother's and _that girl's _room was. In a matter of seconds, I found myself in front of the room door. I took a deep breath and opened the door a bit, peaking inside. I heard giggles and laughs of a grown woman and young teenager. I guessed my mother noticed me and quickly smile widely. 

"Xiao Lang! Come in!" she said, motioning to proceed into the room. I nervously opened the door wider and pulled myself in. I shut the door behind me, trying to keep my gaze on my mother. I was too afraid to see the girl. I felt a stare on me as I walked towards the beds, and I couldn't help it. I had to look at the girl. I turned my head slightly and pulled my eyes to land on hypnotizing emerald eyes. 

I stood there like an idiot, looking deeply into those eyes. That's all I can focus on. I tried my best to pull away from her eyes and to look at the rest of her. And once I saw that smiling face of hers, my heart felt a little tug. I forced myself to stop looking at her, so I gazed at the floor. 

"Good evening mother. I'm sorry I'm late, I had a meeting and I wanted to pick some food up for us. I know how much you don't like the hospital food, and I got Japanese, so um…she'll be comfortable." I blabbed as I stared at the non-attractive floor. 

"Xiao Lang, look at me." I looked up at my mother who had a comforting smile on her face. I knew she was going to introduce _that girl _to me now, and my breathing sped up. Why was I becoming nervous, this is unlikely? What made me feel scared of this girl? 

"Xiao Lang, I like you to meet Sakura. Her last name is Kinomoto." My mother spoke proudly. I turned towards the girl named Sakura and bowed, not keeping eye contact with her. I was too afraid.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Kinomoto-san." I said using my Japanese skills. I recognized my mother was speaking to me in Chinese and I wondered if Sakura knew what she was saying. 

"Well, it sure doesn't seem like it." A voice spoke out in Chinese. At first I thought it was my mother, but this voice was melodic. It floated gracefully and was calming to my ears. But what did she mean by that? I looked up at her in concern and was too confused to get lost in her eyes. 

"Now that's better." She said giggling. Her voice was horrifyingly the sweetest thing I've ever heard. "Now, it's a pleasure to meet you too, Li-san." She said in Chinese, but using my name in Japanese. I recognized my mistake and why she said that. She wanted to see my eyes. She sat in her bed and smiled, and then she put her arm out. 

I closed in on her and took her hand gently. She seemed soo fragile, she looked pale and weak, sitting there on the bed. Once I touched her, I felt like I was getting electrocuted, but it felt good. After what seemed like years, we let loose on our grasps and I stepped back. I looked back at my mother who was smiling. 

I put the food on an open table and set three plates down. I asked what they all wanted and placed it on a plate. I asked Sakura first, and then pulled her tray near her, setting the plate on top. I handed her some chopsticks and smiled.

"Thank you." She said taking the chopsticks and inhaling the sweet scent of her home food. I quickly served my mother next, doing the same that I have done for Sakura. Once I finished with them, giving their food and drinks. I readied mine and took a seat down at the table. 

(A/n: lemme explain the room, first they have a very big room. Cause well they're rich! Anywho, they have the beds that have everything connected to it. You know the buttons and stuff. They have 2 stands between the two beds, which held some of their items. They both have couches right next to the beds. Somewhere in the middle of the room places a small round table, like you know the ones in classrooms. All the way on the other side of the door, was their bathroom. Their TV is up near the ceiling. And etc.) 

While eating, we all conversed a bit and I learned a little bit more of Sakura. Although, I was scared out of my wits, talking to her. I'm sure my mother noticed that too. I learned about where she learned how to speak Chinese. She told me her best friend used to be Chinese, and she was around her family a lot. 

It was an hour after we finished eating, when the nurse kicked me out. I said my farewells to mother and Sakura and wished them a goodnight. Then, convinced myself to head home and finish homework. I was put back a bit on my schedule I planned earlier, due to the talking that was happening with Sakura. It was just a minor setback. I can finish homework easily. 

::*::

I sighed as I drove back home in silence. One thought lurked in my mind, and it was the emerald-eyed girl. What is wrong with me? Maybe I'm just worried about her, with her being in the hospital and all. Yeah, that's it! I'm just worried! Wait…why would I worry about her? Ugh, this is stressing me out. I need to get home now. 

I was on my street and I pulled my cell phone out. I flipped it open and dialed 3 numbers. I shut it quickly and placed it back in my pocket. The gates opened as I drove into the driveway and parked in the garage. I rushed inside and went straight for my books. 

It took me at least an hour to finish all my homework. When I was done, I got ready for bed. And then there I was lying in bed, thinking about _that girl_. God, what was happening to me? I can't let this happen. I have too much to worry about and I'm too busy to even think about girls. I shook that thought off and closed my eyes. Tomorrow was Friday and I had school for only half of the day. Every Friday was a short day, thank God! But right after school, I had to go to work and finish up a few offers. Then I debated on if I should go visit my mother and Sakura again. I sighed. I couldn't worry about this now. I needed to go to sleep. 

I pulled my blanket over my head and let the dream world take over my mind. But I forgot that, I didn't dream. Whatever. I'm tired…

::*::

The next morning I woke up, like usual. I yawned while walking to the bathroom and freshened up. I took a 10-minute shower, due to my laziness. Usually I took a 25-minute shower. YES, I know it's a long time for a guy, but I loved the feeling of water hitting my body. It felt soo refreshing. But today was different. I didn't feel like waiting in the shower, so I rushed it. Once I got out of the shower, I quickly changed to leave. I wanted to get out of the house and away from everything that reminded me of my life.

I had about an hour left before school, so I wanted to spend this time doing something that would relax myself. I thought about training, but I already took a shower, so that would do no good. Out of no where, came this thought of buying breakfast and bringing it to the hospital. 

I found a bakery that was opened and bought a few pastries and doughnuts. I have no idea what went through my head, wanting me to go visit the hospital. _That girl _maybe. ARGH! I had second thoughts about going now, but I already bought the treats. I sighed to my decision and found my way to the hospital. 

Once I made it to the hospital, I walked past all the tired nurses and doctors who had overnight shifts. I felt sorry and thanked God I didn't work this job. Plus, I'd be too nervous do surgery or give a shot to someone. I reached their room and peaked in like usual. A light was on, so someone was awake. And it wasn't my mother. 

Suddenly a wave of nerves took over my body, only person awake was Sakura. I was already in the room, so I had to talk to her. I tried to make myself not nervous and seem as calm as I can. I walked over a bit to take in the sight of her. She was reading a book, she reminded me of my mother. No wonder my mother liked her soo much. 

I guess she felt my presence and put the book down, smiling. I smiled back at her and came closer to her, sitting in the chair next to her bed. 

"Aren't you suppose to be asleep?" I whispered, not wanting to wake my mom up. 

"Aren't you suppose to be in school?" she shot back. I smiled at her and held up a bag for her.

"I had to make a small delivery." I said opening the bag, handing her a pastry. Her eyes brightened to the food and quickly took it. I smiled at her childish ways.

"I actually don't have school until another 20 minutes and it's not so far away. So I decided to drop off a snack." 

"How nice of you, Thank you very much, Li." I nodded and smiled. What was so special about this girl that got me thinking about her and talking to her? Maybe it's just the fact that she'll be living with me, so I might as well get along with her. I convinced myself that that was the reason I was being so nice. Plus, she was very kind hearted, it was hard not to be nice to her. Then I remembered my rule, No girls, too busy. 

I sat there in silence as she ate away. She offered me a doughnut, which I took quite quickly. Watching her eat, was getting me hungry. After I finished my doughnut and stood up, clapping my hands together. She watched me as I stood and fixed my clothes.

"Cute outfit, will I be wearing something like that?" she asked, going over my uniform. I looked down at my clothes and nodded. 

"Yeah, something close. Well, I've got to get going. Get some rest, it'll do you good. Have a good day!" I said as I started out of the room. As I was about to open the door, she called for me. 

"Wait!" her voice ceased my movements. I walk back to her and stood awaiting her reason of stopping me. I was kind of happy she stopped me. Got to see her beau…what?!

"Will you visit after school?" she asked pleadingly. She must get bored here. I thought about it for a second, going over my schedule. 

"I have work after school, but I'll fit in my schedule, to come and visit, if you like." I finally answered.

"That'd be great! I would like to get to know you better! Only if I am no bother to you." She said smiling. I couldn't help to smile, JUST A BIT back. 

"You will never be a bother. But if you must excuse me, I gotta get going." I bowed prince-like, extracting a giggle from her. 

"Bye, have a good day at school!" she waved once as I exited. I smiled, so far my day was good. And that's not likely. I smirked, not noticing what an idiot I looked like. I did not even recognize the reason of this happening. 

::*::

I got to school, with that smirk remaining of my face. I didn't care who saw at that point. Nobody was going to ruin my day. I saw people whisper along with their friends, looking and pointing at me. I never really smiled in school. Wasn't my favorite thing to do. I reached my locker, and did my thing. Smiling along the way. 

Once I reached the classroom, I took my seat in the front, all the way to the right of the room. It was the chair closest to the door, so it was immediately mine. I don't think anyone was as anxious as I was to get out of class that day. I wanted to get rid of school and work, and just go straight to the hospital. Her words ringed through my ears…

__

I would like to get to know you better…

Those words were blissful and heavenly towards my ears. It felt as if, I've died and gone to heaven. STOP! What was going on with me? I'm not supposed to be thinking this. What exactly am I doing? I debated against myself, wondering about this. 

Then I admitted defeat. I was attracted to _that girl_. Scary enough to say though, I like it. I like being attracted to her, I liked the feeling I had around her. I would like to get to know her better too. 

"XIAO LANG!" My first name boomed throughout the classroom, and my smiled dropped. No one was to call me by my first name. No one unless they were close to me. But whoever dared to call me that, was going to receive something bad. I turned towards the speaker, and felt my breath get caught in my throat. 

Eriol Hiiragizawa. My long lost cousin. Well, I haven't seen him in years. He moved to England for some transfer student program. He called a few times for check ups now and then. But then he was here, today. My day was getting better and better.

Eriol was my best friend since I was 3 years old. We've gone through everything together. Our training, school, family, girls…well okay girls for him. It was upsetting when he left, he was the only person I talked to. After then, I just stayed quiet and never really had intentions of talking to anyone. 

I greeted him, laughing in joy. I clasped hands with him before pulling into a hug. (a/n- manly hug! Lol!) I heard the talk in the classroom die down, once they saw me do that. I ignored it, like usual and started questioning my best friend. 

"Man, it's been so long!" he said before I got to ask him anything. I nodded my head and smirked. 

"Not much has changed, after you left. By the way, how was it over there?" I asked. His face made a total change, it looked weird. I've never seen this face on him.

"It was great, I met someone over there. She's beautiful." He said, smiling. As if it were on cue, this gorgeous girl came from the door. She had amethyst color eyes and long violet hair. It was a bit wavy. Her face was pale, but it complemented her beauty. 

"Eriol-kun, we should get going." She spoke in Japanese. I, of course, guessed that this was the girl he was talking about. He nodded before pulling her in front of me.

"Xiao Lang, this is Daidouji Tomoyo. My girlfriend." I bowed my head slightly and put on the same smirk as before. 

"Nice to know, somebody was taking good care of my best friend." I said as she smiled brightly. 

Soon enough, we said our good byes and I returned to my seat. Eriol was going to be working with me. That was no doubt. Today, he wasn't going to be in school, since it was only Friday, and him and Daidouji have to settle down. They just registered today. 

I couldn't wait for school to end, it was only going to be a few hours. But those few hours felt like days. Finally the time was for me to leave, and I left in a rush. I did not want to talk to Xi Sha. I smiled unnoticed in the car. Next thing, I found myself whistling as I entered into my building. 

All I needed to do was finish up with some offers and attend one meeting, and then I'll be on my way to the hospital to see her. 

****

To be continued…

Sorry, this might be set off to the side for awhile, so I can focus on Bachelor Number, Who? 

Review please. =)

-**LiLDraGoNGuRL28…aka May. **


End file.
